The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to acoustic analysis.
Today is an era of digitalization, especially in complicated business environments, such as IoT (Internet of Things), acoustic based event recognition is an important technology that is widely used, and therefore, Artificial Intelligence (AI) systems based on acoustic based event recognition has been applied more and more in various specific fields of IoT, such as in the fields of smart homes, enterprise asset management, etc. In these application scenarios, the extraction of acoustic features used in event recognition is usually done by mobile devices or sensors in which power consumption is an important factor, since extracting features consumes large part of energy as a long-running background task.